I Felt Hope
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: - REMASTERED - A story about that first meeting between Alice and Jasper and their struggles trying to find the Cullens. Normal Pairings. Twilight Prequel, reviews help me write quicker! xx enojy! xx
1. First Meeting

_A/N: This was my first ever upload to fanfiction which I am remastering along with all my other stories =] I really need to clean this one up first and start work on it again but with everything that has been going on lately I haven't been writing on the computer. I started a journal though =] not that I will ever remember to write in it but whatever lol. So, I am sorry if you were following the story and are disappointed but I am making it better and adding more twists :D So here is my corrected version of this story and I hope you enjoy it =D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jackson Rathbone.....I mean the plot =D The Great Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**_

First Meeting

JPOV

I walked into the greasy diner and looked up towards the bar where no one sat but a girl. An immortal girl by the look of her. How could that be possible? The immortal children were against vampire law. She looked round at me and smiled. It was as if someone had kicked me in the chest, she was a beautiful young woman, probably turned at the age of 20, not an immortal child. She hopped down off the bar stool with the grace that marked her for what she was and I decided, almost instantly, that she was not a threat, something this beautiful could not be a threat.

I looked into her eyes and found them to be amber, not the red I was used to seeing. The red that gave away my nature, my need for blood. How on earth had she managed that? This vampire was different. She was not full of anger and blood lust. She was perfectly comfortable sitting in this little room full of humans and when I read her emotions all I found was love and kindness.

Every movement she made was delicate and graceful. I watched her make her way from the old bar stool to where I was standing, amazed by the emotions emanating off of her. She came to halt and had to tip her head up slightly to look into my eyes, even though she still stood nearly two feet from me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she said to me. Her voice sounded like wind chimes on a porch, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. For some reason I found my self apologising, though I hadn't a clue what for as I hadn't really paid any attention to what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" I said to her, ducking my head. She held her hand out to me and I gave her my own without thinking about it, without wondering what would happen or where I would end up. And for the first time in my entire existence, I felt hope. A hope for a better life with this beautiful creature, who lit up every place she walked.

She marched us out of the diner and through the small village into a nearby forest where she proceeded to sit me down next to her on a big boulder.

"So Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to finally meet you for real" she told me. I was rather confused by this statement, what on earth did she mean by real?

"My apologies ma'am but I'm afraid I haven't got a clue what you're meaning by that" I said to her. She looked up immediately and smiled.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry Jasper, well I probably should start off with telling you my name." she said. I nodded and she continued. "My name is Alice. Just Alice though, I haven't got a clue what my surname was. In fact, I can't remember anything about my human life at all." I suddenly felt pity for her. She couldn't remember anything at all. I hadn't met another vampire who couldn't remember anything from their previous lives. Even I could recall some dim memories of various events in my human life.

"I am sorry Miss Alice. That must be awful"

"Not really" she said, looking up at me with a smile on her face. "Because I can't remember anything I don't really know what I'm missing" She stood rather suddenly, pulling me up with her.

"Come on" she said, her voice sounded like a rather harsh whisper. "I can see other vampires coming this way and things will not end well if we don't get a move on right now." And with that we were speeding through the trees and after not very long we had reached an abandoned house. It was still furnished and looked like it had been left only yesterday.

"What is this place?" I asked as she pulled me through the door into a large and open foyer.

"It used to belong to a coven of vampires called the Cullens" she said, closing the door and turning to face me. "They left last week and I have been living here ever since. They felt it was time to move on. I had to wait here for you before going after them." She said, while pulling me into the living room.

The walls were a crème colour as was the small table in the centre of the room and the rug that it sat on. The two sofas that sat in front of the fireplace were a chocolate brown colour as were the curtains of the double arch windows that looked out into the forest.

"Make yourself at home Jasper. Then you can tell me what happened to you." she said, gesturing to one of the brown sofas. I took a seat but was rather confused about the other part of what she said.

"What do you mean Miss Alice?" I asked. What had happened to me?

"Your scars" she said gently, motioning to the most prominent one above my right eyebrow. I decided against telling her my story just now. I wanted to learn more about her and know what on earth she wanted with me.

"Not just now" I said, she looked slightly crestfallen though. "But I will later, I just want to learn more about you and what we are going to do next first. You clearly know something I don't. Tell me what you can do." I said. She looked at me in surprise. I searched her emotions and found the surprise but it was slowly melting into admiration.

"You are very observant aren't you? Well then, let me tell you about the future."

© Daisyduck95 2010


	2. Alice's Story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jackson Rathbone.....I mean the plot =D The Great Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**_

_A/N: Updates are as regular as possible =] School gets in the way =( dont you just hate that place, anyway ENJOY =] xx_

Alice's Story

She sat down on her large bed and motioned for me to join her. I felt rather uncomfortable sitting on a bed with a lady but something about Alice made me feel a little wild and outrageous.

"Well, as I said, I have no recollection of my past before I was turned and I was left by whoever did that. When I woke from being turned I saw something. Something that frightened me. It was like a dream, only different, I felt like it was going to happen. I got up and walked around the forest until I came to the outskirts of a town and followed the road in. I was wearing a light blue dress and couldn't remember how I had got into it but knowing I wouldn't stand out made it easier to walk about the town. The smell of the people was so tempting. I waned to massacre the whole town at one point, I killed Jasper. I killed a perfectly innocent man, who had done no wrong to me. It upset me, and still does, but it stopped me from wanting to kill anyone else." she took a shaky breath and I patted her arm. She smiled up at me and continued.

" I stopped at a corner stall and looked at the lottery tickets, I picked one up and immediately got a vision of numbers being picked. I decided I would use those numbers and see where they got me. I know it was an odd thing to do, but I needed to prove my theory and see if I was right. The next day I went to the stall and handed him my slip of paper, I wad won $500. I was very happy with myself and was glad I had found a way to get money that wasn't through stealing. The dry feeling in my throat started again and I knew if I didn't get out of the shop soon I would kill, so I ran, thee money clutched in my right hand and sat sobbing in the forrest until I had a vision. It shocked me but I knew it must have to be true. The vision was of a vampire family. Hunting, animals." I looked up at her astonished, so this was the secret to her eyes, they were amber because she didn't drink human blood.

I was desperate to try this new way of life as it appealed to me so much. "and so I took off hunting my prey. I started getting visions of a certain stranger with gorgeous golden locks and dark eyes" she said. If I were human I would have blushed beet red. I had never received a compliment in this form before and never from a lady, especially one as beautiful as this creature. She smiled and continued " I've been waiting for you no longer than two weeks." she told me " And if you want to know anything else about me, please don't hesitate to ask. I want you to know me well and see me as a friend..." she then trailed off murmuring something under her breath about_ maybe more _or something along those lines.

It felt a thrill through me to think that she did say it but my conscience told me that it was better to ignore and disregard it.

" Miss Alice you have told me everything and for that I thank you. So the colour of your eyes, is it because of this way of life you have found, not preying on humans but on animals instead.?" I asked

"Yes Jasper, my eyes are amber and soon to turn a golden colour, thanks to the animal bloody I consume." she explained.

"I would like to try and live this way" I told her, deciding almost instantly that it was what I wanted to do. Then she froze, looking at nothing in particular, just apparently staring off into space, watching a patch of wall across the room. At first I panicked, then I realised that Alice was having one of her visions. She came back after several minutes with a start. I could feel another emotion coming from her now. It was a different type of love from the diner. It was one of adoration and commitment and a hint of lust was definitely hidden there too. I desperately wanted to know what she had seen, so I decided to be brave and ask her.

"What is it that you saw just there?" I asked bluntly. She looked a little shocked then smiled.

"I saw you with me, meeting the family of vampires I saw in the forest. They are led by a male called Carlisle. They live the 'vegetarian' life that I have decided to lead, and apparently so have you!" she was so giddy with excitement I had to calm her down using my empath powers. I think she knew about them because she murmured a word of thanks about it and I just muttered a welcome in response.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	3. Jasper's Story

_A/N: Keep up the reading you guys, it does wonders for the brain. If u spot any spelling mistakes please tell me in a review =] thankies, duck out :P_

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I ask, Steph still refuses to give me a single part of Twilight, not even Jasper's boxers =(**

Jasper's Story

"Now Mr Whitlock" started Alice, "tell me your story" she demanded. I was all too happy to oblige, I would do anything for her. Except leave, not even she could make me do that now. I didn't ever want to relive my past. Not my time in the Civil War or my time with Maria, Lucy and Nettie, but I would be strong for her. I had only been with her an hour and I couldn't help but love her. She was beautiful in the most innocent ways, she spoke about things with real enthusiasm that just made you want to listen to her all day. She was more special than I could ever have imagined. I started my story from the beginning, defeated and worried about how she would take my story.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost 17 years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861." I heard her gasp. I was sure she had known that vampire's are immortal, then again, it would come as a bit of a shock of someone who looked around 20 years of age was actually around 80 years old. I decided to carry on anyway. "I lied to the recruiters, telling them I was 20, I was tall enough and mature enough to get away with it so no one asked any questions."

"My military career was short lived but very promising. People always like me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma, of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organise itself, so that provided opportunities as well."

"By the battle of Galveston-well it was more of a skirmish, really-I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating all the women and children to Houston. We reached the city after dark and I stayed with them all until I knew everyone was safe."

"Making my way back, I ran into 3 vampires who, through my human eyes, were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen" I'm sure I heard her growl. I chuckled under my breath and continued "They thought I would be useful as I was young but skilled and had certain abilities. Eventually they decided that Maria should be the one to change me and she did so."

"I was then put in charge of raising newborn armies for the three women. Maria was the sole leader and she told me how to bring them up. I was to make sure they could fight and that they didn't kill each other, I was good at it due to my ability to calm them all when needed. I lived like this as peacefully as possible, well, I lived like this quite comfortably for a while. A few decades into the job, however, I came across a 3 year old vampire named Peter, he was quite tame and didn't have a severe bloodlust."

"That was the year he fell in love with Charlotte who was only 1 year old at the time. Maria had ordered me to 'dispose' of them. I was going to, until I felt the feeling coming off of them both, for one another. They were madly in love so I let them escape. I then realised I could do the same if I wanted. I started to get sick of the life I was living with Maria and the others. Peter came back to me about a decade after he had left and told me of his life with Charlotte. I was envious that he had a love and I didn't but knew that I would never find it here. I left with him that night and, for a while, I travelled quite happily with them."

"My life with them was short lived. I had started to become sensitive to other people's emotions around me, not just controlling them and soon I was feeing the emotions of my prey. I could feel them die, the pain I caused them as I killed them and drank their blood. It is as close as I have ever come to death and I did it every week. The pain eventually became unbearable and I felt that I was accidentally infecting Peter and Charlotte with my terrible mood."

"I left and wandered by myself for a while. I fed off of the prey of other humans. They like to kill each other you know, their excuses are flimsy and they kill for the silliest reasons. I would wait till a human was killed and as soon as the attacker had killed I would feed. I was lonely and hadn't come across another vampire in ages. Then I walked into that greasy diner and found you. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She smiled at me, she looked as if she would be crying if that were possible. She felt sad and comforting, she felt sorry for me. I didn't want her pity, it's all in the past now. I thought I should tell her just that.

"Alice, all of that, everything that has happened. It doesn't matter to me now. All that matters to me is you. I need you and if you are there then it seems as if everything bad that has every happened in my life has disappeared." I lifted her from her spot on the bed and brought her onto my lap. Her arms wound around my waist as she let her head fall to my chest. I put my arms around her and couldn't help but notice how easily she fit into my arms. Like two perfectly corresponding pieces of a Jigsaw.

It was amazing that after so little time we were so comfortable in each other's arms. This was an entirely new feeling for me and I waned to live in that moment forever. It was then I knew that I would follow Alice to the end of the world and back as long as we could be together.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	4. Battle Scars

_A/N: Well here's the fourth instalment of my story. =] I'm really glad you guys like them. I hope you enjoy this one. I wrote it when I was supposed to be copying notes for History, IN CLASS!! I was so proud of not getting caught :D lol REBEL! Lots of fluffy moments in here! Anyway, read on munchkins..._

**Disclaimer: As usual I am writing this little note that tells you I don't own Twilight, which I would have hoped you knew lol but anyway, yeah, there you go, Steph's characters and all that jazz.**

Battle Scars

She was sat in my lap, tearless sobs raking through her body. I hadn't thought my story would upset her this much.

"I'm sorry" she murmured into my chest, "I am being completely ridiculous"

"No you aren't" I told her, I honestly was trying to calm her down with my power but seeing her this sad made me feel nothing but sadness, which was affecting my powers immensely. Instead of using my powers I tried brushing my hand up and down her back to soothe her, and I'm pretty sure it worked.

"I just feel that it is completely unfair." she exclaimed "Someone as good and well natured as you, to be feeling so much pain."

"Oh I am far from good," I told her, knowing that as much as I wanted to believe I was good, I wasn't at least, not yet.

"Don't you ever say that!" she exclaimed hitting one of her small hands off my chest. "You are good, never tell me you aren't. Your past means nothing to me, Jasper Whitlock, your future is what means something to me. You are kind and feeling and deserve some good in your life." She finished on a note that told me not to argue any more. She really was determined that I was good. The faith she had in me gave me feel warm inside, as if my silent heart may beat once more.

"You, Alice, are the reason I am no longer an evil being. You have already changed me, even though I have known you only a couple of hours. Before you, my life was full of pain and suffering, lose and heartache. With you I finally have a chance to breathe clean air and to know that my future will take me wherever you go."

I finished my little speech by looking down into her large golden orbs. She smiled and it made me feel on fire again, like no one could harm us, it was just us, forever. Then she started to drop her head back down so I looked up and out the window to contemplate the outcome of following Alice.

Suddenly she gasped. At first I thought she was experiencing another look into the future so I looked down to ask her what she had seen. Looking down at her I realised what she had seen, it wasn't the future, it was the proof of my dark and dangerous past.

She brought her small, pale fingers up to my neck and traced on of the crescent moon shaped scars there. The feeling when her skin came into contact with my own was unbelievable. As if every nerve ending in my body was on fire. This was the moment I had been searching for my entire existence. I would follow Alice anywhere, protect her from anything, just to know she was mine.

"Vampire venom" I told her, she looked up at me with a slight frown on her face, "It is the only thing that can mark our skin" I explained.

She looked back at my throat again and started tracing all of my scars. She then turned her attention to my hands, rolling the right sleeve of my shirt up so she could trace more of them.

"Are these ALL over your body?" she asked as she rolled my left sleeve up. I nodded. She decided that the sleeves weren't enough and started unbutton my shirt at the collar. She looked up at me.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked. I just shook my head, I was passed words by now. The feeling over her hands on my chest was overwhelming. My hands started to move of their own accord, shaping themselves around her face, tilting her head up so she was looking me in the eye. I slowly leaned forward and brush my lips softly to hers.

Her reaction, however, was not as polite but I couldn't care less. Her hands reached round to tangle themselves into my long gold locks. She pulled my face towards hers and held onto me with all her strength. I was only too happy to oblige, my left hand moving to the back of her neck while my right made it's way down to encircle her waist. She was so small that I could do this with just one arm.

I knew that if we didn't stop soon this would go places that were better left alone after only knowing each other a few hours. I slowly moved away from her keeping my arm lock securely round her waist. She was looking down, as if she were ashamed.

"I'm sorry" she was apologising?! What on earth for?

"Don't be silly." I told her "I just have to warn you, I think I'm in love with you" I whispered. I put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head until she was looking me in the eyes again.

"I think I'm in love with you too" she told me with a hint of a smile in her voice. I leaned down again to swiftly brush my lips against hers then pulled her back onto the bed with me.

That is how we spent the whole night. Talking about favourite colours, animals, anything that popped into our minds no matter how relevant. I kept my arms around her, I was afraid to let go, treating her as a life preserve, she was the one keeping me here, keeping me alive.

She wasn't even put off by my battle scars.

_**A/N: You see the wee button down there? Make friends with it, cos if you want updates daily, I need reviews xxx**_


	5. The Journey Begins

_A/N: So here is the much anticipated fifth chapter of I felt hope =] I got a "death threat" from Ashleigh lol I gave her the four chapters to the story (printed out) and told her that I was updating soon. Now that is how to leave a Twilight Fan in suspense. (We should be used to it with the films and everything by now lol) Anyway, please read and enjoy young padawans..._

**Disclaimer: Reviewing my stories = GOOD Assuming I own Twilight = BAD**

The Journey Begins

I had never loved anyone before. I knew that when I met Alice. The feeling was brand new, and according to Alice, the feeling was mutual. I would just lie there on the huge bed in the middle of the bedroom wondering how on earth I had got so lucky. I had found my other half, my future, my Alice.

I also tried to wind my head around the fact that she did love me back. It was easy to forget. Someone so beautiful and comforting and good couldn't possibly be meant for someone like me. Well we were cheating fate being vampires anyway, but surely everyone had someone. I was just surprised that MY someone was her.

During the day I would read or write or watch the TV. Alice did much the same, but on particularly dreary days she would go out shopping. She would buy us heaps of clothes and always got the right thing. She never needed my opinions because she had a knack of guessing what I would like.

Well that's what she said. I knew this so called 'knack' was actually her insight into the future but found it more amusing when she acted surprised that I liked my clothes.

At night we would lie on the bed in the middle of the room. My arms around her while she told me irrelevant little facts about what was going on in the world at the minute, about people she had met (though there weren't many) and about what we would do next.

I knew we would have to get out of the old Cullen residence soon. We had been there the better part of two weeks now.

We decided it was time to move on a couple of days later. We packed up and set out on a stormy day. Not many people were outside and we managed to get to the edge of a forest pretty quickly. That was when we took off at vampire speed.

"So Alice. Where exactly are we going?" I asked. I reached out my hand and she took it but this didn't slow us down. We were still running so fast, we would be a blur to a stray hiker who had wandered too far into the woods.

"I think we are headed for Canada" she told me with a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Canada? That was hours away. Even for us.

"Don't worry. We will stop at a hotel or two. There are some amazing shopping outlets on the way and I'm not passing up an opportunity to go shopping" she assured me. I laughed loudly and she joined in.

"Trust you" I said still chuckling a little. "You are the avid shopper aren't you?"

"Yes, my love. Now, I'll race you to the first hotel we can find" she challenged. She would win, obviously. She knew which hotel we were going to and the fastest way there. I had no choice but to follow her.

"Okay Pixie" I murmured while letting go of her hand. "You have a deal" and with that she tore off, veering slightly to the left to get us on a good path.

Recently, I had been working with the holes in Alice's visions. Trying to figure out what she could and couldn't see. I noticed that if I couldn't make my mind up about something, it would all just be a blur to her. I ran through tactics to beat her at last minute in my head. Repeating them all. She wouldn't know which one I was going to choose until the last minute.

Very abruptly, we emerged from the green foliage into a small town. We dashed around from shadow to shadow, constantly staying out of sight. Eventually we spotted a hotel.

"The race is on" called Alice. That was when she tore off up the street. I decided to turn into and alley and up a small side street. This brought me to the front of the hotel milliseconds before Alice. She was absolutely distraught.

"Jasp, how could you?" she whined putting on the most magnificent pout. I took one look at her pursed lips and swooped down to kiss them.

It was more than any other kiss we had shared. Every kiss since the first had been more and more. Surely it couldn't get any better? Of course, I was wrong.

"You have fooled my visions twice now" she complained when I finally let her take an unnecessary breath. She looked like an angry kitten. It was rather hilarious.

"I am just making up my mind at last minute" I told her innocently. She squinted her eyes at me for a second, as if she were trying to see if I were lying. Of course I wasn't. I could never lie to those perfect eyes.

"Well you must have found the flaw with my visions. They must only be accurate when a final decision has been made." she concluded. I smiled and took her hand again. As always her skin made me feel like I was human again. I could almost feel the blood rushing back into my body.

"Let's go and claim a room" I told her. Dragging her along by the hand at a perfectly natural human speed. She just nodded in agreement and we went up to the desk to get a room for the next few nights.

**A/N: It just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside when people review. Please continue to do so, or I might cry. Yes, I am that dramatic =] xxx**


	6. Waiting

_A/N: I guess the last chapter was just of bit of filler for this one so I guess you guys are expecting great things. I can't promise that but I can promise a fun filled Alice and Jasper special =] so enjoy xx ...._

**Disclaimer: Reviewing my stories = GOOD Assuming I own Twilight = BAD**

Waiting

I am a genuinely patient person. Alice is not. We had been at the hotel for 3 days and Alice was working so hard. If she were human I would be seriously concerned for her health. She looked so tired, even though it was physically impossible.

I was quite happy to just sit on the big hotel bed reading or doing a crossword in the paper. Anything really, but Alice was always sitting with her eyes closed. She would stay beside me and search though the future, barely ever moving, eyes closed. I suppose to your average mortal, she would look asleep, I knew better.

When she wasn't sifting through the future, she would ask me things. Ridiculous little questions sometimes, other times she would ask questions that needed a very long winded explanation.

I was really starting to wish that the Cullens would make up their minds about where they are headed. As I said, I am patient, but seeing Alice so distressed was something that gave me a lot of grief.

On this particular day, Alice was sitting searching the future as usual, when she froze, rather abruptly. Had she seen something about the Cullens? I reached out to where she was sitting on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"Alice?" I murmured, my lips brushing her earlobe. "Alice, what did you see?" she jolted before I was finished talking and bit down on her bottom lip. The only feeling I was getting from her was embarrassment. I was amused by her reaction but also slightly curious as to what could make her feel this way.

"Oh, nothing. Just glimpses of the future. The Cullens haven't decided on doing anything yet." she concluded. I took that to mean that the topic was closed for conversation at the present time. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long, so I filed that little question away in my head for her when the opportune moment arose.

I was suddenly on my back on the bed, my head laying on the pillows. I saw that Alice had pushed me back so that she could lie down but still be in the confines of my arms. I could stay like this forever. Just Alice and I, laying on a bed, silently acknowledging each other. I played with her short, spiky hair for a while, she seemed to like it so I didn't stop despite her empty pleas.

I suddenly felt her small fingers running up and down my arm. I instantly knew what she was doing, her favourite hobby, tracing my scars. I didn't mind this too much, it was nice to know I didn't scare her away.

She had decided to climb up the bed and trace the scars on my throat, rather than the ones on my arms. I felt her lips brush across the crescent moon beneath my jaw and dipped my head to capture her lips in mine. I felt her smile against my lips before throwing herself into the kiss, almost literally.

I had a difficult job getting her to stop and take it easy. My will power was only so strong. I wanted us to do everything the right way. And I wanted to marry her. I didn't know any details at all. I hadn't bought a ring or imagined what it would all be like. All I knew, was that I was going to ask her once we had met the Cullens.

Thankfully she wouldn't see that as she couldn't even see us meeting them, themselves. I would just have to bide my time and hope we found the Cullens soon. Because the sooner we found them, the sooner I get to make Alice mine, forever.

**A/N: It just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside when people review. Please continue to do so, or I might cry. Yes, I am that dramatic =] xxx**


	7. Visions and Hunting

_A/N: Hoped you like the last chapters. I am on a bit of a writing roll. Bare in mind I have another four stories to keep up with on fan fiction and have started to write a story for fiction press so I am a very busy bee =] I really hope you liked the last chapter as much as me and enjoy this one just as much xx ...._

**Disclaimer: Me re-writing ever chapter today = GOOD Assuming I own Twilight = BAD**

Visions and Hunting

It had been five days now. Five days in this hotel. Never leaving, windows closed, curtains drawn. I didn't mind it much, I had been in worse places than this. I had noticed, however, that irritating burn in the back of my throat.

I hadn't noticed it in this long thanks to Alice. She made me feel human and more humane. She was my reason to live now and I had been too occupied revelling in this fact to pay attention to my thirst.

I would have to hunt. Soon.

I also knew that Alice needed to hunt as well, she had just been paying too much attention to her visions to concentrate up until now. Her visions were getting clearer and it seemed the Cullens were close to making their decision. I was rearing to go wherever they chose, as long as we could get out of this place soon. I needed a change of scene, as did Alice.

So, like I said, it was the fifth day in the hotel and I was sitting in the middle of the big bed as always, reading a book, when Alice jumped up from beside be, knocking my book into the air in the process. She gracefully, leaped off the bed to catch and was sitting next me again, book by her side, in less than two seconds.

"What on earth was that about?" I asked. I really was quite astonished and surprised by her sudden burst of hyperactive excitement and wanted to know what had triggered it.

"We are going SHOPPING!" she squealed gleefully. Fantastic. Shopping. I had never been shopping in my life but I had a sneaking suspicion that I wouldn't find it as enjoyable as Alice did.

I tried to calm her down, but her mood was affecting mine and causing my powers to go hay-wire.

"Alice, just calm down for a minute and tell me what we are doing" I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing up and down where she sat.

"I told you, we are going shopping. I need to see the clouds" she complained. I had felt that way since yesterday so this cheered me up slightly.

"Come one, Please Jazz?" she whined. Her look was one that I couldn't refuse. My resolve just crumbled when she used her wide eyed hurt little look.

"I like that" I told her. She pouted. It was one of the most attractive things I had ever seen. I laughed.

"Like what?" she asked. She was beyond confused.

"That." I told her, enjoying myself. She raised her eyebrows. I had to give in. "Call me it again" I told her. Then she no longer looked clueless.

"I said, Please Jazz" that was it. I was officially hers to do with, what she wished. I found the effect she had on me absolutely hilarious but couldn't fight it, no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh, all right" I told her acting annoyed. Her eyes widened in a hurt fashion. I grabbed her hand, dragged her off the bed and held her close.

"I'm joking you silly, little pixie." I laughed. She let out a little chuckle. Then it was her turn to drag me. She led me out of the hotel room and down the stairs. We kept going through this labyrinth the called a hotel, when finally, we were out the door.

I started to pull her in the direction of the woods, remembering my thirst, but she didn't budge.

"Jazz, where are you going?"

"To hunt" I told her, matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes but dragged along after me at a slow pace, even for a human.

"You better not keep this mood up all day" I said to her, as if I were talking to an unruly child.

"Don't talk to me like that again or you will loose your favourite nickname" she threatened. I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not so I just fake saluted her saying;

"Yes ma'am". It was time for her resolve to crack. She giggled loudly and I couldn't help but join in.

We soon reached the edge of the woods.

"Bet I get the biggest catch" I told her.

"Oh, I didn't realise. I completely forgot to bring my fishing rod." she joked, suppressing a grin.

"You know what I meant oh smart one"

"Then the hunt is on" she announced and with that she took off into the drizzly woodland.

"Cheater!" I yelled after her. I was sure I heard a small, girlish chuckle before I tore off after her into the foliage.

I was tracking what smelled like a bear when I heard the sound of claw against steel, or vampire in this case. I took off in the direction of the noise to see how Alice was. I knew I was being ridiculous but she couldn't hold my overprotective nature against me.

I stopped and watched her little battle from behind a tree. She was fighting a Mountain Lion. And she was winning.

She was absolutely stunning when she hunted. The way she leapt around, dodging out of the way of the beast. How every time he pounced at her she would pounce that much higher over the top of him. It was beautiful and watching it gave me a swelling sense of pride.

Then the fight was over. Alice had managed to get her hands round the Lion's neck and snapped it with ease. After seeing her sink her teeth into it I sped away in the direction of the bear I had been hunting just moments ago, I found it in seconds and drained it as fast as possible.

I picked up Alice's scent on my way back to where I had left her. She had trailed further into the woods than I would have expected so I followed the scent to make sure she was okay. The trail stopped at a giant Pine and I hadn't a clue what was going on.

That was when I felt the weight on my back. I tensed but relaxed almost immediately after doing so, for the weight had kissed my neck and whispered;

"Gotcha" in my ear, Alice, of course. How could I not have known?

She leapt off my back and intertwined our fingers.

"Jazz, let's go shopping"

**A/N: Reviewing = More chapters =] xxx**


	8. Euphoric Feeling and Visions of Family

_A/N: So, though I would revisit this :) I'll try and get more done :) Anyway, __enjoy xx_

**Disclaimer: Hot guys asking for your number = GREAT Assuming I own Twilight = BAD**

Euphoric Feelings and Visions of Family

I was right. Shopping was torture. I suppose it wasn't the actual activity, and it definitely wasn't the person holding my right hand. It was the people.

There were so many humans, in tiny, humid, enclosed spaces. Their scents consuming me and if it weren't for Alice I may have exposed our kind to the human world.

Alice must have sensed my discomfort and I could tell she was trying to hurry through all the shops. For this I was grateful but I couldn't figure out how she did it. She was perfectly fine being around humans, with their mouth-watering blood. If someone got too close she would feel slightly uncomfortable but that was it.

In a way I felt incredibly weak, but I was glad she was looking after me. I didn't want to hunt afterwards but it looked almost inevitable.

"Jazz!" called Alice.

"Yes my love?" I asked. She smiled widely at my little gesture.

"You are doing ever so well. But I'm ready to go back to the hotel if you want? Or we could go hunting if you need to." she suggested. She really didn't mind but I was desperate to hold her and kiss her, so I decided to opt for the hotel.

"Let's go back to the hotel." I told her. She seemed positively delighted. Obviously she wanted to start going through all her purchases, maybe she would let me see some of her new stuff.

Wait? What on earth am I thinking? I'm turning into one of those horny little teenagers. Now that was unusual.

She squeezed my hand and I jumped about a foot high, not that was hard to do but still, we were in a public place.

"Sorry for scaring you" she whispered.

"That's okay" I mumbled back to her. We sped off down the streets to the hotel. It didn't take very long and soon I was lying on the big bed in the middle of the room reading the newspaper. There wasn't much interesting in it so I folded it away. When I put it down and looked up I saw Alice standing in front of the wardrobe in nothing but her underwear and what a sight it was.

She was so beautiful, with her petite curves and huge eyes. She turned around and spotted me looking at her. She smiled mischievously and next thing I knew, I was hurled off the bed and onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

Her legs had wrapped around me as she sat on me, pinning me onto the floor. I could have thrown her off, but decided to roll over so she was pinned underneath me. She squirmed slightly but I was too strong for her. I leaned down to kiss her and as I did she started to unbutton the front of my shirt.

The human pace she went at was driving me crazy. It took her at least a minute to unbutton my shirt with me kissing her energetically. I felt her hands tracing the scars all over me chest and soon her hands were tracing the scars all over my back and down my arms as well.

I had never felt so euphoric in my entire existence, she had brought me to life and experienced all these new feelings with me.

My hands were resting on her hips, my finger tracing circular shapes onto them while she kissed me, her tongue begging for entrance to my mouth, I granted it, smiling slightly, against the kiss. Suddenly she broke it and her lips traced my jaw line and moved down from my ear around to the base of my throat, which she licked. I shuddered at the feeling and I swear that was when my resolve cracked. She flipped us back over so that she was straddling me, her hands moving at an agonisingly slow pace down my body and I felt her hands on my belt. That was it, I wouldn't have been able to stop her even if I wanted to...

We lay on the bed, sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtain. To an immortal we would appear to be asleep, however, Alice was searching the future, no doubt, and I was thinking, and wondering and revelling in this new feeling of being whole and feeling at peace. My right hand was tracing Alice's spine, she would shiver now and then, but the feeling was nice, everything seemed good and right in the world. I was just thinking about a wedding when Alice jumped up and squeaked. I groaned, thinking she had seen what I was thinking, but I sighed in relief when she started jibbering a load of words at top speed, I only caught words like "the Cullens" and "excellent view". Rolling my eyes a got up and carried her to the wardrobe and let her pick out clothes for us, before packing the remaining items into a few suitcases.

I was finally going to meet my new family. Then a thousand things travelled though my head at once; what if they didn't like us? What if my scars scared them off? What if I let Alice down? That was what I was scared of. Letting her down after everything that she had done for me, what if the Cullens turned her away because she was with me?

I decided we would cross that bridge when we got to it. I let her lead me out f the hotel by the hand and followed her off into the forest my mind far away, hoping this would end well.

**A/N: Reviewing = More chapters =] xxx**

DaisyDuck95©


End file.
